May God bless you
by subhsresaha
Summary: She truly loves him..and can do anything for him... to make him happy..or to give him solace...even if its means to say goodbye...


hey friends i'm here again with a new story(OS)... firse a gayi mei sab ko tang karne...

this story is specially for my besty cum sis(Dewdrop29) & for my Teddy(Dou-MRF)...

okey no more bakwas now start reading...

* * *

**May God bless you**

The steam swirled inside the confines of the pressure cooker resulting into a loud whistle…Announcing to the world that its goal has been accomplished and it was free to come out…

"…2..3..4.. Whistle baj gaye ab toh ho gaya hai shayad.." she thought counting the whistle while putting a pinch of vermillion on her forehead..before walking over to the kitchen to switch off the gas stove…

This was for the past one year these whistle has replaced the alarm clocks of some early riser.. But most of the neighbours crushed her to be thoughtless, jobless and a sleepless lady who had no better work than to cook at four in the morning..

She was busy working on the other dishes and after ten minutes she opened the lead of the pressure cooker releasing the steam..

The mouth watering Aroma of the Polao flowed through the early morning breeze.. making the neighbours lick their finger even in sleep…just like how he would loved it…

She had worked very hard on finalizing the menu of that day..as it was a very special day…

She had changed it thrice before she had finally decided on it.. Menu includes Polao, dum Aaloo, Ajwain ke parathe and and most importantly Bhindi ki sabji..Abhi's most favourite dishes..

Unlike the other ingredient she had put all the love ingredients into the dishes making it more and more tastier…

A while later, all the dishes sat on the dining table.. neatly packed in the four chambered lunch box..

She chooses a red saree which Abhi had gifted her on their first anniversary and it looked perfect on her… She has been the epitome of grace and beauty but on that day she was looking stunning in that red saree with golden light jewellery and vermillion on her forehead…

That was the thing with Abhijeet . Most of the things he did and planned was perfect or at least nearly so… Be it in professional or personal life his decisions were bang on..

She let her hair loose as he loves the scent of her hair.. She finally left the house with the lunch basket..

Placing the basket beside her on the passenger seat Tarika started the car.. the car was just turning the end of the lane when her phone rang.. she knew who could be the caller so she received the call without seeing the caller name..

" sab thik hai na?" he asked in a heavy voice.. " aj iss special din me uske lia mitha banayi hai na tumne?"

" haa Daya.. tumhe toh pata hai tmhara Boss ko kheer kitna pasand hai? Aj uske lia special kheer banayi hai who bhi extra nut dale hua…"

" of course, pata hai bass aisei puch lia… hope everything goes well.. ok apna aur Abhi ka khyal rakhna.. Aur jyada fikar mat karo.. mei hamesha tumhare sath hu…" and he ended the call..

It took only twenty minutes to reach that place, because of the empty roads of the morning..

As the car entered the compound Tarika could hear the morning prayers and chant of the mantras floating through the morning breeze…

She got down from the car and locked it and headed towards Abhi's room.. As she approached near it, she could hear the nurse's voice…

" Good morning Mr. Abhijeet, kal raat acchi nind ayi hai na? ab kaise hai app?" she did not hear any response…

Abhi was sitting on his bed. In the posture the nurse had made him sit.. his eyes were lost in some unknown thoughts in searches of answers that questions that did not exists..

Tarika fussed over him for sometime…changing his sheets, making him wear a new shirt and combing his hair… then she sat by his side and read the daily news paper the whole morning…

Every now and then she looked up to his face to find if there was any change of signs or not… but none whatsoever was forthcoming… she collected herself and went back to reading…

She maintained a controlled appearance and never showed any signs of pain she felt seeing her dear Abhi in that state, right from that disastrous day…

Anterior cord syndrome. That's what has hit Abhijeet after that fatal accident… which resulted into a spinal cord injury… when his condition was diagnosed doctor told them that the damage was in front of the spinal cord….that has left him paralysed… and also with the impaired ability to sense pain, temperature and touch sensation…

As he degenerated and increasingly become a vegetable… earlier times all of them had a ample of time to meet their favourite Abhijeet sir and also feel pity for her but gradually as the time passes those meeting has lowered its number…as their job doesn't permit… and Tarika was no longer strong enough to single handedly take care of everything…but Daya was there always with her in every respect but he also had to maintain his duties… that's how Abhi landed in a palliative care center…

As Tarika was herself a doctor she knew that this disease was degenerative and with no proper cure…but then also she hoped for all sort of recovery..the doctors had told her it would possible only if a miracle occurs…but god was not in any mood for any miracle.. Abhi's condition went from bad to worse.. She didn't have any idea to be a doctor especially with all the knowledge of medicines was a boon or a curse for her…

It wrenched tarika's heart to see her dear husband like this..she hated to see him undergo these pain and agony the treatment was causing… the self-made man Abhijeet the Senior Inspector of CID was now dependent on other person to even pee…

Why only him, always be the victim of this pain and agony? Why? At first he lost all his past memories.. even it took away his mother… After that when he had started to lead a happy life with his new Cid family of 16 years and lastly with his beloved wife.. but life again trapped him in its hard confines…

Unable to bear Abhi's plight, Tarika had made decision, after consulting Daya..as he's one who had full right over Abhi…after Tarika…

It was mid day.. time for lunch.. Tarika took out the lunch basket and put out all the food items on the table beside Abhi's bed.. She put a little amount of each item in a plate and repacked the rest..

Then Tarika gave the rest of the fod to the nurse and said.. " Ajj meri pati ka birthday hai.. isliye aj kuch special khana banaya hai… mei chati hu ki yaha ke saab acche acche log, jo meri pati ka itna khyaal rakhta hai.. unhe aj mei kilahao.. please isse app rakh lijia aur sab logo mei baat dijiega… app meri lia yeh karenge na?"

The nurse happily obliged and went to share the treat with her colleagues…

Tarika closed the door after the nurse left the cabin and returned to Abhi.. She sat for a moment near him.. wishing for his lost eye to turn their focus on her…just for once.. but all were in vain…

She took a long sigh… then closed her eyes and planted a soft kiss on Abhi's forehead.. Concentrating the full intensity of her love into that kiss and stamping them on to his skin..

After a couple of minute later. Tarika took out a small vial from her handbag as if it was some medicine.. and added some of the contents to the food on Abhi's plate…

She started feeding her loving husband with a spoon of a very small amount as if she was feeding a baby and that much only was resistible for him at once.. while singing softly…

**" ****_Happy birthday to you…Happy birthday to you… Happy birthday dear Abhi…Happy birthday to you… May God bless you..Dear.. May God bless you… May God bless dear Abhi.. May God Bless you… Happy birthday to you.. Happy birth day…"_**

Tears rolled down from Tarika's eye like a stream moving down the hill side… the it took a long time to feed Abhi that much of food… that day the red vermillion on her forehead somehow resembled the setting sun, as if it knew today would be the last day it would shine on Tarika's forehead…

From tomorrow, white will be the only colour in her world and may be the darkest black of loneliness … she prayed " May God bless my Abhi with an easy and painless death…" Tarika feed the poisoned food to the person she loved the most…

* * *

*Phew*... completed... rey rey ek minute ruk jao... let me put off my chappals first... ab Bhaagoo... ;-P

I'm sorry yaar pata kuch jyada hoga gaya... but kya karu... and i dont have any idea about diseases...so, jo google me mila woi likh dia... try to understand the emotion and feeling okey... :-)

ab jo marna hai mar sakte ho.. danda..tamater..anda all are acceptable... but plz pehele review toh kar do...

**Tkcr..love u all..**

**SS**


End file.
